Network 10
For the Sydney television station owned by Network Ten, see TEN. :For the Melbourne television station owned by Network Ten, see ATV. :For the Brisbane television station owned by Network Ten, see TVQ. :For the Adelaide television station owned by Network Ten, see ADS. :For the Perth television station owned by Network Ten, see NEW. Network Ten is a television network in Australia. Independent Television System 1965–1970 From 1965 to 1970, Network Ten was known as the Independent Television System. The logo is similar to the then-West German television network Deutsches Fernsehen. In 1967, ITS became the first network in Australia to air in colour. The 0/10 Network 1970–1980 In 1970, the network was renamed The 0/10 Network to reflect the names of the first two stations in the group, ATV0 in Melbourne and TEN10 in Sydney. Network 10 1980–1984 (Melbourne and Adelaide) On 20 January 1980, regional station GLV-10 moved to channel 8, thus allowing ATV Melbourne to change frequencies from 0 to 10. This logo was used to signify the new channel. This logo was used by Ten Adelaide for a brief period between 1983 and October 1984. Network Ten (first era) 1983–1988 Ten 1983-88 (as a print logo).svg|Print variant As part of the renaming to Network Ten, this logo was adopted by Ten Sydney in January 1983. It was later adopted by Ten Melbourne in July 1984 and Ten Adelaide in November 1985. A similar logo was adopted by Channel 0 Brisbane in April 1983 when it was rebranded as 'TV0'. X TEN 1988–1989 Network_Ten_1988_Print.svg|Print variant Kicking off three years of some upheaval for Network Ten, On 24 January 1988 ATV-10, ADS-10 and TEN-10 all adopted the "X TEN" Roman-numeral logo, followed by Perth's NEW-10 when it launched in May 1988, then TVQ-0 which adopted the logo on 10 September 1988 when it changed frequency and became TVQ-10. 10 TV Australia 1989–1991 10 TV Australia (print logo).svg|Print variant In an attempt to lift declining ratings, X TEN was renamed '10 TV Australia' on 23 July 1989 at 7:30pm. Network Ten (second era) 1991–present Network_Ten_1990_Print.svg|Print variant (1991-2012) Network_Ten_2011_Print.svg|Print variant (2012-present) 1991–1999 On 13 January 1991, in conjunction with their "The Entertainment Network" promo, all Ten stations were rebranded to the first version of the current Ten logo, which consisted of a blue circle enclosed in a grey ring, with "ten" written in the centre of the circle in lower case, yellow text. 1999–2008 When Ten relaunched its graphics to the "Electric" style on 1 October 1999, the ring changed to yellow. 2008–2013 This glossy variant of the 1999 logo was launched in early 2008, and was used until June 2013. 2013–present The current variation of the logo was introduced on 22 June 2013, removing the yellow accent from the ring and lettering, replacing it with light blue and white. Category:Network Ten Category:Ten Network Holdings Category:CBS Corporation Category:CBS Studios International Category:Television channels in Australia Category:Television stations broadcasting on channel 10 Category:1965 Category:1970 Category:1980 Category:1989 Category:1991 Category:Television stations branded as channel 10 Category:TEN Category:ATV Category:TVQ Category:ADS Category:NEW Category:SAS